


A Verified Account

by vigilaunt



Series: Prompt Me, Daddy [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Epistolary, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Outsider, Protective Shane Madej, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilaunt/pseuds/vigilaunt
Summary: @DevonJoralmon: I know everyone has a lot of questions, and unfortunately I don't have a lot of answers right now. All I can say is that at 3am this morning, Ryan was stabbed during a shoot for Unsolved.Or, an event through the eyes of four million bystanders.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Prompt Me, Daddy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206686
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	A Verified Account

**Author's Note:**

> March 5 2021: _We all have an idea list. What's the oldest idea you have? Something you wrote down and then pushed to the recesses of your mind? It's time to dig her out and write a fic that's less than 1K words!!_
> 
> According to my Notebook app, I started this story on August 27, 2020. Meant to be part of a larger, social media fic that I DO still want to write someday but is, for now, prompt me daddy fodder.

**@theteegeman**

There’s going to be an official statement soon, but I thought I’d let everyone know beforehand that Ryan’s in the hospital after an incident at our most recent location. 'TIS BUT A FLESH WOUND, and he's going to be fine.

**@theteegeman**

It's weird to sound so official here, but some of the headlines are making it seem really bad and I don't want anyone to worry.

**@theteegeman**

So, to clarify once again: none of the injuries were life threatening and he's doing well. Here’s a pic (posted with permission, of course) for the skeptics!

  
  


**@cherryan**

@theteegeman omg i’m so glad he’s ok i saw the articles and burst into tears

**@cherryan**

@theteegeman also is that shane holding ryan’s hand?????

**@jinandtoenails**

@cherryan omg it’s totally shane’s sasquatch hand BET

  
  
  
  


* * *

**@Buzzfeed**

[Two images attached]

_Image 1:_

Last night, while filming at one of the locations for this season’s Buzzfeed Unsolved: Supernatural, Ryan Bergara - producer and co-host - was attacked, suffering several injuries. While these injuries were not life threatening, they were serious enough to warrant a hospital visit.

The attacker was able to escape, but we were able to obtain a photograph of the individual in question from footage caught at the scene. We are posting a still from the footage in order to help authorities bring him in. The person in question is a Caucasian male, around 5'11 to 6'0 tall, with cropped dark hair and a light beard. He was wearing a dark grey suit and what looks to be black running shoes.

We won’t be disclosing any more details as this case is ongoing, and no footage from last night will be released. There will also be a delay in the Unsolved posting schedule while Ryan recuperates. We wish him all the best!

  
  


**@shaniachilles**

@Buzzfeed Someone at Buzzfeed really fucked up… the footage got released.

**@jellyannsmythe**

@shaniachilles Omg where? I wanna see

**@SHANElSMYDADDIE**

@jellyannsmythe <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZgGssDVIDo> SHANE WAS SO BADASS HE LITERALLY JUMPED IN AND KICKED THE DUDE WHI ATTACKED RYAN??!>! LIKE YOU CAN SEE HE RAN IN AND SMASHED THE GUYS HEAD INTO THE WALL SASDFGHJK HE’S SO HOT

**@shaniachilles**

@SHANElSMYDADDIE dude I don’t think it’s the time to fangirl... get a grip. I also don’t think you should be spreading the video around. It’s graphic and Ryan and Shane probably don’t want people to see it.

  
  


* * *

**shanesaysghostsarentreal:**

While Buzzfeed Unsolved trends a fair amount because of its spooky content, it’s never been quite like this... Yesterday fans got news that Ryan had been attacked on location. TJ Marchbank (@theteegeman on twitter), Unsolved’s cameraman, tweeted that Ryan was in the hospital but that he was doing well. Then, an unknown and definitely fired Buzzfeed intern released footage of the attack on social media.

And boy, is it a doozy. The footage shows Ryan being GRABBED by a terrifying looking man, who tells Ryan that he’s security and that he needs to come with him. Ryan obviously doesn’t buy it for a second, but Creepy Man does not let up, and just keeps repeating that Ryan ‘needs to come with [him]’. Then he changes it to ‘I want you to come with me’ and _SHIT. GOES. DOWN._

Not entirely sure if this was a deranged, obsessive fan or some kind of human trafficker, but this moment definitely reads like this guy was targeting Ryan specifically. 

The guy takes the knife out, and Ryan understandably panics. There’s a scuffle when Ryan tries to pull his hand away from the guy’s death grip, and then the creep steps forward only to trip on something. The knife he was holding out ends up in Ryan’s shoulder, and Ryan _screams_ , alerting the crew and Shane, who comes barreling in. 

Now, Shane Madej is 6’4, but he doesn’t seem like the type of guy who knows how to throw a punch. He famously said he would move interstate if he ever punched a guy, but it seems like he was holding out on us.

Shane sees what’s going on, including, presumably, the knife sticking out of _his_ Ryan, and springs into action. He SMASHES!!! THE GUY’S HEAD!!! INTO A WALL!! and shouts at the crew to call the ambulance and the police. Creepo gets his bearings, but seems to decide that running is the best option. (Sidenote, Creepo didn't seem to have any desire to stab Ryan, which I think is a super terrifying thought because what the fuck does this guy want? He's dressed way too nicely to be a squatter or someone tripping, and he was DESPERATE to have Ryan come with him. Like, can the police please catch this guy because I am GENUINELY worried.) Shane doesn’t even spare him a glance. 

Instead, we see a truly intimate moment between Shane and Ryan while Shane checks Ryan over. ~~Don't want to get into that because I have morals and now is not the time.~~ The footage ends with Shane reaching out to clasp Ryan’s hand while they presumably wait for the ambulance. If you’ve seen the photo TJ posted on twitter, it doesn't seem like he lets go.

Honestly, this shit was really terrifying, and I don’t recommend watching the video if you’re squeamish. I’m glad Ryan is okay, and I’m glad Shane smashed that guy’s head in and I hope the police find him. What we can take away from this that _isn’t_ terrifying is that a) Shane cares about Ryan so much and b) he’s been a secret badass this whole time.

**notlikehesmydaddy:**

Thanks so much for summarising it for us squeamish peeps. I’m in shock that this happened. Is anyone accountable for this? Like, the security at the place or something? Maybe even Buzzfeed? I feel like they should have made sure there was no one there. It’s even more terrifying if he really was targeting Ryan. Thank god for Shane!

**demonshanemadejstan:**

Now we know Shane isn’t afraid of ghosts and demons because he can throw the fuck down! There’s a short clip of just Shane coming out of nowhere and smashing the guy’s face in the wall  here if you wanna skip the distressing stuff (and stop the spread of footage that features our little guy getting stabbed) but wanna see J U S T I C E.

  
  


* * *

**@bergaradickappreciator**

The worst part about this is Shy*n shippers using the leaked footage as shipping fodder.

**@bigguylittleguy**

@bergaradickappreciator You think the worst thing about footage of Ryan being stabbed is the shippers?

* * *

**@shanemadej**

Ryan’s doing fine! We’re heading home today so he can do some recuperatin’! Thanks to the staff at the hospital for taking care of the little guy so well these past few days.

**@jinandtoenails**

@shanemadej why this sounds like shane didn’t leave ryan’s side at all ;-; i’m feeling several emotions rn

**@shanemadej**

@jinandtoenails Ghoul boys gotta stick together.

  
  
  


* * *

**notlikehesmydaddy:**

So one month from The Incident and here’s what I’ve noticed:

  * They’ve taken out solo investigations, so the theory that The Incident happened during solo investigations prevails. Though, it could just be a new rule in general that no one should be alone at any point. Buddy system works! 
  * Other than GHOUL BOYS TOGETHER AT ALL TIMES, Shane literally rarely lets go of Ryan. Check this, this and this out. ALSO, I think Shane literally connects them with some sort of harness here? Anyone else notice that?
  * Like seriously the first episode back Shane did not let go of Ryan at Any Point, and actually drags him back in when he tries to check out a room by himself.
  * THE?!!!!?? HEART??!?!?! EYES??!!
  * SHANE LITERALLY LOOKS AT RYAN LIKE HE’S SO LUCKY HE’S STILL THERE AND I’M NOT OKAY ABOUT IT. He also literally talks about it in a podcast with Quinta. 
  * WHILE RYAN LOOKS AT SHANE LIKE HE’S HIS SAVIOUR
  * I DIDN’T THINK THESE BOYS COULD GET MORE IN LOVE BUT I GUESS THEY CAN



_(Do not tag the boys in any of my posts please!)_

**delusionsofadieu:**

Not even a tinhat but Shane is so protective now!!! And have you seen their instagram? Either Ryan never leaves Shane’s place or those two are living together.

**shanesxryan:**

Wait what’s tinhat? But I’ve noticed that too! I follow Roland on instagram and he said in one post that he lost one roommate to “a relationship” (like, lightheartedly), but I still see photos of him and Danny in the apartment all the time. So…………….

**delusionsofadieu:**

You not knowing what tinhat means made me feel the age gap… [learn the old ways, young Padawan](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Tinhat). Also I don’t follow Roland but holy shit? I’m trying to take my shipper glasses off BUT IT’S STUCK!! IT’S STUCK! Can Ryan confirm without anyone asking please…. I don’t want to be THAT kind of shipper but desperately need to know!!!  
  


* * *

**@ryansbergara**

The blinds at my new place (including the bedroom) sucks so I’ve been waking up with the sun every day. Considering that I fall asleep at 3am this is a travesty.

**@shanemadej**

@ryansbergara Go to sleep at a decent time, Ryan.

@ **ryansbergara**

@shanemadej Or you could replace the blinds, how about that?

* * *

  
  


**shanesxryan:**

@delusionsofadieu CAN YOU WISH FOR ME TO WIN THE LOTTO BECAUSE WHAT THE FUCK!!! RYAN AND SHANE JUST CONFIRMED THEY LIVE TOGETHER AND MAYBE THAT THEY SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM??????!!!?!!?!

  
  


* * *

  
  


**@shanemadej**

Happy six month anniversary to @ryansbergara! Did not expect the catalyst for us getting together to be a budget version of Norman Bates in American Psycho, but I guess we were too stubborn for anything else. 

**@shanemadej**

(And I hope the anniversary tweet was enough for anyone STILL asking. We were very obvious and not at all hiding it.)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Edited on 14th March.** I found TJ's twitter and used his actual handle and tried to capture the way he tweets (he's a capital letters man, in case anyone was wondering). Some additional tinkering.


End file.
